Undead Giant
The Undead Giant is a Chalice Dungeon boss and enemy in Bloodborne. Description The face of this miserable being reveals similarities with both Church Giants and Church Servants, suggesting that all these towering creatures belong to the same unholy kind. Its face is the only clue about this connection because the rest of its body is twisted and rotten beyond recognition due to the crude surgery that grafted blades and firearms to its arms. The Undead Giant is a massive humanoid being that has weapons for hands. It has large, fleshy lumps on specific parts of its body that, when attacked, will burst, causing massive damage to the giant. This may also stagger it for a short time, allowing for attacks on its head and a possible Visceral Attack. There are four variations of this boss: *Dual Blade: This version has two large blades for hands. This variant can appear as a normal enemy and a boss. *Flaming Blade: This version is like the last version but with one key difference, it has one large, flaming blade for a hand. It is the rarest variant and appears only in an Oil Swamp. Its attacks can ignite the oil around it, dealing area fire damage. This variant has only been encountered as a enemy. *Axe and Cannon: A second version has an axe attached to its right arm, and a cannon for the left. It is present in Chalice Dungeons as both a boss and a enemy that players can find while exploring. Beware its cannon as it can frequently one-shot players. *Chain Giant: The last version has a club attached to its right arm, and a sword for the left. The large, fleshy lump is around the backside of its right leg, making it difficult to get to. It also has chains attached to its head. These will be stuck at the beginning of the fight, but once unstuck, they will make for a deadly weapon as the giant will flail them while attacking regularly. This variant has only been encountered as a boss. Strategy Use caution and quick or well timed strikes. If enough damage is dealt to a leg, he will kneel down, allowing the chance to use a Visceral Attack, but he never flinches from gunfire. One possible tactic is to stay at a distance and bait the giant's jumping attack, which has a slow recovery animation. With the addition of The Old Hunters DLC, players now have a ranged alternative approach to fighting this boss. The Bowblade provides a means of attacking comfortably from a distance while still retaining a good damage output. Notes * They are weak to Fire and Bolt damage. * They have giant tumors that can be burst for massive damage. * They sometimes appear as roaming mob. Trivia * These Giants appear to the same as the Church Giants, thus implying that the Healing Church found and enslaved Giants from the Hintertombs. This also makes sense as the naked unarmed Giants can be found in what appears to be a very close to the surface portion of the Hintertombs on the path that leads to Iosefka's Clinic's shortcut, from the Forbidden Woods. * The flaming blade giant was first seen on a video during Miyazaki presentation at the PlayStation Experience in December 2014. It has not been seen since by the players for three years and was presumed to be cut content. However, on November 2017, a group of Tomb Prospectors managed to find this rare enemy. Others can encounter this rare enemy by using the Glyph “pa6ssc6u.” Videos Music Gallery Concept_Art_Undead_Giant_0.5.jpg|Undead Giant Concept art File:Undead_Giant.jpg|Render from the Official Guide Undead_Giant_(Twin_Blades)_1.jpg|The Dual Blade variant Undead_Giant_(Twin_Blades)_2.jpg Bloodborne™_20150523063412 - 1.jpg Undead_Giant_(Hatchet_and_Cannon)_1.jpg|The Axe and Cannon variant Bloodborne™ 20150509072822.png Undead_Giant_(Hatchet_and_Cannon)_2.jpg Undead Giant №1.png Undead_Giant_(Club_and_Hook)_1.jpg|The Chain variant Undead Giant №6.png Bloodborne™ 20150510193433 - 1.png Undead_Giant_(Flaming_Blade)_1.jpg|Flaming Blade variant Undead_Giant_(Flaming_Blade)_2.jpg Flaming Undead Giant.gif|The rare Flaming Blade variant. It can ignite the oil in the Oil Swamp Sleeping_Undead_Giant.jpg|Sleeping Undead Giant ru:Мертвый гигант Category:Bosses Category:Optional Bosses Category:Pthumerians Category:Chalice Dungeons Bosses